Tripod and similar multi-legged equipment/setup are used in many applications, for example, in photography, construction, and optical industry/laser measurements. Usually, the tripods are bulky or heavy, and thus, hard to carry around or to store.
Some of the prior art are:                Speggiorin, U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,303, teaches a stabilizer with telescopic rods for tripods.        Steyn, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,767, teaches a multi-legged equipment support for cameras, spotting telescopes, and the like.        
Here, we are presenting new modified designs/structures which improve the prior art.